


Save it for a Rainy Day

by tco575



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demon, Fluff, M/M, figment - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tco575/pseuds/tco575
Summary: It's another rainy day in Ireland and Anti is gloomy, much like the weather outside. Dark finds a way to comfort him when Anti is feeling low, warm blankets, coffee, and of course an immaculate fire to keep them nice and toasty throughout the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I posted a similar fic at the beginning of the week, but after receiving a few comments, and rereading what I wrote, I decided to take it down in order for me to revise it. This is just a short drabble, I'm not used to writing these characters yet, so please bear with me. I appreciated the kind constructive criticism, and I am welcome to it always. Thanks for being patient everyone!

Rain struck the windows, wind whistling through the crack under the door. A chilly draft made its way into the living room where Anti sat on the couch, bundled in blankets with the fireplace roaring. He watched the flames flicker and spew small pieces of ash into the air around him, some escaping the chimney, landing on his grey fleece blanket. On the coffee table in front of him sat a cup of hot coffee, black, fresh from the pot, still steaming. This type of weather always soothed Anti, it allows him to be calm. He almost felt detached from the world, a feeling that wasn’t very welcome, but he just couldn’t resist. The dull drone of the rain pitter-pattering on the roof filled the demon’s ears with white noise, it slowly became a high-pitched static; it was headache-inducing. He moved his attention to window, watching wind whip the rain around, the trees bending to and fro at its power. His headache growing stronger as he helplessly stared out the window.

Dark didn’t know how he felt about Anti being so distant, it wasn’t like him to be at ease. Normally, Anti is rambunctious, bored of sitting around at home. However, Dark would rather sit in front of the fire with a philosophical-themed book in hand than going out just to torture humans for, what Anti calls, “fun.” “Fun” is an interesting word to Dark, something he doesn’t quite experience, in fact, he doesn’t really experience any emotions. It doesn’t bother him though, that way he doesn’t have to consider emotions when making decisions, which humans tend to rely on. Dark was sitting at his writing desk in the corner of the room, just on the other side of the couch where his demon friend sat, frozen in time it seemed. 

_Damn this weather_ , Anti thought. _Why doesn’t Dark do anything about me sitting here? Can’t he tell that there’s clearly something wrong? Why doesn’t he…_ Anti lost his train of thought as soon as he felt the gentle touch of Dark’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Anti, what’s wrong with you? I know that coffee is your favorite beverage, but you haven’t even touched it since I brought it to you. This isn’t like you,” Dark talked to him in his softest, most alluring voice he could muster. 

“I- I don’t know. I just- I ne-,” Anti was abruptly interrupted by a hard, yet passionate kiss from Dark. The two of them were both passionate lovers, albeit aggressive. Their kisses turned to nibbles, from the lips down to the neck. Little bruises were scattered about both of their necks, marks of their passion for each other. 

“That was just what you needed, hm?” Dark whispered in a deep and sultry tone. He watched as Anti’s eyes went from a dull grey-green to a vibrant neon green, a sly grin forming on his face.

“You’re all I need,” Anti melted, giving into Dark’s seduction once again.

Dark sat himself down next to Anti, pulling the blanket over his lap so it would cover both of them. Dark wasn’t the type for physical affection, but he knew that it would please his demon. Letting Anti rest his head on his shoulder, Dark wrapped his arm around the backside of the demon, letting him nuzzle into his skin. 

“Now this is what I meant by, ‘I’ll save it for a rainy day’,” Dark whispered gently while rubbing Anti’s back. The demon was fast asleep while Dark sat there, watching the sun set, the fire die down, and soon, drifting into his own deep slumber.


End file.
